My Knight and His Mohawk
by kiwi333
Summary: When Quinn returns to Lima with her boyfriend Puck learns that the relationship isn't ideal. Warning: Deals with abuse. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

This wasn't how this relationship was supposed to work out. This was the relationship that was supposed to work out. This was going to be her happily ever after. For Quinn this was her chance to get to a new place, one without her past following her. Yale was her second chance; it had all started out fine. Things were good, she was learning a lot. She had even found a new boyfriend. That's when it all started to go downhill.

QPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQ

Glee was ending, that's why she was going back. Lima was the one place that Quinn swore she would never go back to. She had made too many mistakes here and hurt too many people. However, now the one thing that had saved her needed some saving of its own.

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQP

Early in the morning she got up and started to cover the bruises. Her new boyfriend had done this to her, but he didn't mean to. He never means to hurt her. Quinn knew she deserved it too, she had hurt people and now this was her payback.

"Ready to do? I've got everything packed up." Cliff, her new boyfriend, asked her. He always pretended like everything was fine the day after he hit her.

"Ready as I'll ever be, are you sure you want to come?" Quinn asked knowing how hard it was to miss school.

"Of course I'm going with you. I'll always be with you." Cliff said hoping that Quinn understood that he would never ever leave her. He didn't mean to hurt her either, but sometimes she just made him so angry.

"Good, we better get going then" Quinn said trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in her stomach

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPPQPQPQPQPQPQPQ

Quinn had met Cliff in a music store. She was trying to get out of the rain when she walked into the store. Cliff was standing in the classical section and something about that caught her eye. One conversation led to one date which quickly turned into many. The first time he hit her was during a fight they were having about her going to New York to help Rachel after Finn died. Since then he hit her whenever he had the chance. Quinn hoped that people from the Glee club wouldn't notice the bruises that she tried to cover.

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQP

"Hey Quinn." Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel said to Quinn all at the same time.

"Hello guys, how are you?" Quinn said looking around trying to see where Cliff was.

"Good, we'll catch up with you later. We want to run a number that you might get to see later." Rachel said, taking the boys by the hands and dragging them to the music room.

Quinn was left there alone trying to find Cliff knowing he'd be mad if she didn't get to him soon.

"Hey lady, I haven't seen you in what seems like forever!" Mercedes said hugging Quinn who was actually happy to see her.

"I know, things have just been crazy with school, and you know, life." Quinn said laughing for the first time in a very long time.

"Alright, well next time life gets crazy know that you can call me." Mercedes said thinking that something was off with Quinn but knew that she wouldn't want to talk about it.

"We'll catch up later okay?" Quinn said trying to excuse herself so she could find Cliff as soon as she could.

"Okay, I'm going to hold you to it." Mercedes said as Quinn walked down the hall and away from her.

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQP

"S'up Fabray?" Puck said stopping Quinn in her tracks. He always had a way of getting in her way when she didn't need him.

"Puckerman, I don't need this right now." Quinn said trying to get away from the part of her past she could never seem to shake.

"You aren't going to say something about how good I look in my uniform?" Puck said hoping to get a raise out of Quinn. He had always had a way of pushing her buttons.

"You look very handsome, although it could be a bit itchy." Quinn said giving him a smile. A smile that reached her eyes, one that only Puck managed to get out of her.

"Quinn there you are. I have been looking for you everywhere." Cliff said coming up behind her and putting a hand on her waist. This caused Quinn to jump which didn't go unnoticed by Puck.

"I've been looking for you too, I guess we've just gone in different directions." Quinn said hoping that Cliff wouldn't get into things now. The last thing she needed was for Puck to get involved or see one f=of their fights.

"That's probably it, so who is this?" Cliff asked giving Puck the once over, Cliff was the jealous type. So when he saw the way Puck and Quinn were looking at each other he tightened his grip on her.

"Noah Puckerman, you can call me Puck, everybody else does. I'm Quinn's…"Puck told him holding out a hand but Cliff didn't give him the time of day.

"He's friend, an old friend." Quinn said praying that Puck wouldn't bring anything up. Cliff knew nothing about her troubled past and she wanted it to stay that way.

"Well why don't you show me around your old school? I would love to see where you spent your time." Cliff said taking her by the wrist and walked away from Puck.

QPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQ

Puck didn't like the guy, the second he laid eyes on him the dislike started. This had nothing to do with Quinn, okay maybe it had something to so with her. Either way he didn't like the guy. The way Cliff (what kind of name was that?) touched her made Puck squirm. When he dragged her off Puck noticed something, on Quinn's wrist was a black mark, thinking he was over thinking things Puck just pushed it out of his mind.

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQP

The unholy trinity had just finished their toxic number, which could be summed up in one word-hot.

"Well ladies that was something…" Mr. Schue said to the girls seeing that everyone else was left speechless.

"Quinn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Cliff asked seeming very displeased with his girlfriend at the moment.

"Sure." Quinn said getting an uneasy feeling in her stomach when Cliff asked her to talk.

"What are you thinking? Dancing around up there looking like a slut. You know how that makes me look, stupid!" Cliff yelled at her taking his fist and connecting it with her face.

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQP

Quinn ran to the bathroom praying that no one saw her. Her tears were burning the cut Cliff had left just under her left eye. She knew better than to let him see her cry, it only made it worse. Now that she was in the bathroom, Quinn started to take off her make up in order to fix it. Once her makeup was all off Quinn stared at the reflection in the mirror, this isn't what Quinn thought her life would be like after she left Lima for Yale. Just as she started to re-apply her makeup and dry her tears Quinn heard something. Her whole body tensed up when the heavy bathroom door opened and someone walked inside. Quinn stood there hoping that they would just leave but that wasn't the case.


	2. Chapter 2

"Quinn is that you?" Puck asked when he walked into the ladies room and saw a blonde girl crying.

"What are you doing in here Puck? This is the ladies room." Quinn said trying to co0ver up her face since she hadn't finished her make up yet.

"I told you, the stalls are cleaner, what's going on?" Puck said trying to get closer to her to see why she was hiding from him.

"Nothing is going on, I'm fine Puck. Just go away and leave me alone!" Quinn yelled at him quickly turning to face him. She didn't realize what she had done until she was the look on Pucks face.

"Jesus Quinn, what the hell happened?!" Puck said running up to her and looked at the bruises that covered her face and wrists.

"Nothing…I just fell." Quinn said trying to brush it off like nothing was wrong.

"Quinn, you don't just fall to get these bruises. Someone did this to you, tell me who, please." Puck said brushing some hair out of her face. All he wanted to do was hurt the person that had hurt her.

"Puck…it's fine. He didn't mean it and…I deserved it." Quinn said not looking Puck in the eyes.

"Who did this Q? You don't deserve this. No one does." Puck said taking Quinn's hand in his own. He just wanted to take away whatever pain Quinn was feeling.

"Cliff but he didn't mean it, he just got mad. Plus I was stupid and this is my payback for hurting so many people." Quinn said going back to putting on the rest of her makeup on.

"Quinn this isn't right. We've all hurt people but that doesn't make it right for some guy to beat the crap out of you." Puck said hating Cliff for doing this to the one girl that he had always loved.

"He loves me Puck, that's all I've ever wanted." Quinn said trying to go back to Cliff and tell him that she was sorry for making him look bad.

"Quinn you have people who love you. Love isn't like this, love isn't supposed to make you feel bad. When you love someone you make them feel like nothing would be the same if you weren't there." Puck said to her blocking the doorway so she wouldn't be able to go out to Cliff.

"Puck you don't have to do this. I'm asking you to not get involved." Quinn begged him; she couldn't put Puck through anymore of her drama.

"Quinn I'm not walking away from you, not when this is going on." Puck told her, it had always driven him crazy that Quinn would never ask for help, even if she needed it.

"I don't know how this happened; I don't know how my life got to be this…messy." Quinn said looking at Puck trying to get him to understand.

"This is all just a mistake Q, it's nothing that we can't fix." Puck told her, he didn't know how yet but he was going to fix this for her.

"I always make mistakes, it's like my whole life is just one big screw up." Quinn said it was like her life was one big train wreck. All she could do at this point was watch as things fell apart.

"No Quinn, this is something you can fix…it's something that we can fix." Puck told her, this was something that he wasn't going to let Quinn do alone. He had left her to deal with things alone in the past. However he wasn't going to leave, not this time.

"I don't know how." Quinn said looking at him with tears in her eyes. She hated the fact that this made her look weak. She was Quinn Fabray, she didn't do weak.

"Quinn all you need to do is let me help, you're not alone okay? I'm not going anywhere." Puck told her, he vowed when he saw the bruises that he was going to protect Quinn.

"Puck, I need your help." Quinn didn't know what it was but the words that Puck was saying made sense. She didn't want to love like this anymore; she wanted to get away from Cliff.

"First thing is I want you to show me your bruises. Q I want to make sure that you're okay." Puck said running his hand through her golden locks.

"It's bad Puck." Quinn said as she once again removed her makeup. When she was done her cut had re-opened and was bleeding once again.

"I can fix that cut up for you; I have some stuff in my truck that might help." Puck said as he moved her head to get a better look at the cut on her face.

"Please don't go, just…stay." Quinn said, not that Puck was here, the last thing she wanted was for him to leave. With him here she felt…safe.

"Okay I won't go. I'm not going anywhere Quinn I promise." Puck said, he used what he could find to help.

"What now? What do I do now?" Quinn asked hoping that Puck would have a better idea of what to do next than she did.

"Well you can stay in here forever or we can get out of here. It's up to you." Puck told her, he wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do but it seemed like the best thing to do at this point.

"Can we just stay here for one more second? Will you just be here for a little bit longer?" Quinn asked she wanted to take a pause; she needed a second to figure out what was happening.

"Yeah, I'll give you as long as you need." Puck said taking Quinn's hand in his own and running his fingers over the back of her hand. Quinn liked feeling the closeness and the familiar sense that Puck gave her. Every time he touched her she felt that spark of protection that she only ever felt with Puck,

"We can go now." Quinn said just before Puck was about to wrap his arms around her.

"Are you sure? I can wait until you're ready." Puck told her, he didn't want to push her too hard. He knew that if he moved too fast he would lose her like he had in the past.

"I'm ready, I want my life back. I want to be me, whoever she is." Quinn said, she held her head up and walked out. Even with no makeup and bruises showing Quinn felt more confident now than she had in moths. Puck followed closely behind her, he was ready to take on any threat.

"Quinn we can go to the music room or we can drive you wherever you want to go." Puck said when he caught up with Quinn when she was standing in a hallway. One way led to the music room and the other led to the parking lot where Puck had parked his truck.

"Is you mom home?" Quinn asked, right now all she really wanted was a mother's hug but she knew that her mother wouldn't give her one.

"Yeah she got off work about an hour ago, why?" Puck asked thinking that Quinn would want to stay away from his house since his mother and Quinn had their differences.

"I think it'll be nice to catch up with her, I haven't seen her since I moved out of your house." Quinn knew she didn't get along with Pucks mom but she did admire her. She was a strong independent woman, someone Quinn hoped she could be.

"She would like that." Puck said hoping that his mom would have a better idea about what to do than he did.

"Is your truck in the parking lot?" Quinn said turning her body in the direction of the doors that would lead to the parking lot, it would lead to freedom.

"Yeah, still in my usual spot." Puck said as they walked up to his old beat up truck. When they were together Quinn always made fun of him for having such a beat up truck. Now it oddly felt comforting to hear the loud thuds that the truck made.

Quinn stayed quiet the whole way to Pucks house, her mind though was blaring. She had a thousand thoughts going through her mind. What would happen when she had to go back to Yale? How would she get her stuff back form Cliff? Would he come back? It wasn't until Puck pulled into his driveway that Quinn snapped out of her daze.

"It's time to go in." Puck said getting out of the truck and went to the passenger side and opened up the door for Quinn.

"Yeah I guess it is time." Quinn said to him, slowly she walked up to the front door.

"You can go right in; I just have to go get my stuff from the truck." Puck told her, nodding her head Quinn put her hand on the door knob and slowly turned it.

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQP

"Noah, is that you? Are you home already?" Ms. Puckerman said after hearing the front door open.

"No Ms. Puckerman it's me, it's Quinn Fabray." Quinn said stepping into the living room so she could see the older woman.

"Quinn, what happened?" After a moment of pause Ms. Puckerman asked. Quinn knowing she was talking about the bruises began to cry.

"Shh sweetheart, it's okay. We'll sort it all out don't you worry." Quinn continued to cry as Pucks mom told her this and held her in a tight embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ma, do you know where Quinn is? I sent her in while I got my stuff out of the truck." Puck asked as he walked into the house and didn't see Quinn.

"She's in the bathroom, Noah what on Earth happened to her? She has bruises all over her face and who knows about the rest if her body?" Falling onto the sofa beside his other he tried to piece together the story for her

"She hasn't told me a lot but from what I understand she's dating the guy who did this to her. I don't know what to do Ma; you got to tell me what to do. She needs me but I have no idea how to help her." Puck told her praying that his mom would be able to guide him to what he should do next.

"O Noah, I can't tell you what to do. You already know, you just told me. Quinn needs you; all you need to do is be there for her. When she's ready to tell you she will, she always does." Puck leaned against his mom, thankful that she was here for both Quinn and him right now.

"What if she doesn't make it out of this?" Puck hated himself for thinking that Quinn wouldn't be okay after all of this was behind her.

"She will be, Quinn is such a strong woman, and she can get through this if she has support." With that the sound of the shower filled the background as if it was playing a song.

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQP

The house hadn't changed since the last time she had been here. The minute she stepped into the bathroom Quinn was transported to the time she lived here. All the early morning fights she had with Puck over the hot water. There even was the same shampoo Puck had always used, deep down Quinn loved it but she would never tell him that. It was nice to be in a place that had more happy memories than painful ones. After snapping out of her memory filled haze Quinn stripped down and stepped into the shower. She turned the water as hot as it could go. The burning against her skin made her forget about the dull ache that seemed to fill her body. Also Quinn hoped to scrub off the feeling of being dirty that felt like it had been on her body for what seemed like forever.

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQP

"Q, are you trying to drown yourself in there? You can stay in there as long as you like, I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." Puck said to her through the door, even if he had seen it all before he still didn't want to look. She seemed so vulnerable right now.

"Yeah…just give me a few minutes, and could you grab me a towel?" Quinn yelled thinking that maybe just maybe she had scrubbed all the elements of Cliff off.

"Sure, don't worry I won't look." Puck said as he grabbed a towel and opened the door. He tried his best to avoid looking in Quinn's direction at all costs.

"Relax Puck, I don't bite." Quinn told him trying to make a joke but neither of them found it funny.

"Do you want clothes too, or do you just want to wear what you had on earlier?" Puck asked walking into the bedroom leaving Quinn in the hallway.

"Umm yeah….clothes would be…great, and maybe an ice pack?" Quinn said to him as she looked at the bruises that littered her body. It was like she was a puzzle made up of black and blue parts.

"Clothes and an ice pack coming right up. You can just grab something from my room and I'll get the ice." Puck said running down the stairs hoping that he didn't catch sight of Quinn's body knowing that the bruises would set him off into a rage. He had to keep it together right now; Quinn needed someone to be stable since she had every right to fall apart.

"Puck….thank you, it means a lot to me that you're here." Quinn said walking into Pucks bedroom where she had spent some of the best days of her life.

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQP

Walking into the room felt like going back in time for Quinn. The nights she had spent in Pucks arm trying to figure out if they would be a family or not. Looking around she found bits of their life together scattered around. On the night stand there was an old picture of the glee club. The hole in the wall that happened after she and Puck got into a fight about her family. Looking around Quinn could picture a whole different life in this room than the one she was living right now. After rooting around in his drawers for a few minutes Quinn found what she had been looking for. She slipped an old football sweater over her head and pulled on her favourite pair of sweatpants Puck owned. Her body still ached and she still felt lost but for the first time in a long time Quinn felt a little more put together now.

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQP

"Here's your ice my lady." Puck said to Quinn when she came down the stairs.

"Thanks, you wouldn't happen to have a spare body lying around because this one is killing me." Quinn said groaning as she sat down on the sofa next to him. Even if this pain was something that she was used to it still hurt.

"Quinn, I know you'll talk when you're ready but please…just tell me what happened to you." Puck said to her as he held out a hand for her to take. He braced himself for her to reject him. To his surprise she grabbed onto his hand and held on for dear life.

"Puck I'm so so sorry but I feel like if I tell you about this it will become real and I don't think I can face that without falling apart. And if I fall apart I don't think I'll put myself back together." Quinn said to him trying to get Puck to understand what she was thinking.

"Quinn I get that I do, but the thought of you being hurt…that hurts me." Puck said to her hoping that it would get her to open up to him.

"Puck don't you dare make this about you. I'm going through hell right now but you're trying to make me see your side. This isn't about you, you don't get a say." Quinn said to him raising her voice. She couldn't believe that Puck was trying to get her to open up so he could feel better.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I just want you to see my side and how I'm trying to help you!" Puck said to her feeling some anger but hated himself for it.

"You don't get a side in it right now, this isn't about you Puck. What is going on with my life has nothing to do with you. Until an hour ago you weren't in my life!" Quinn yelled at him standing up and waited for Puck to hit her or do something that Cliff would do if he were here.

"What do you want me to do Quinn? Yell at you, call you names, hit you….well I'm not going to do that because I'm not him!" Puck said holding Quinn against his chest while she finally broke down in his arms.

"It's okay; I promise you'll be okay. You can get through this; I'll be here every step of the way." Puck said trying to get Quinn to calm down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I'm glad you're here really, and I know you wouldn't hurt me. Can you just lay with me? I just need someone to be here for me now." Quinn said to him sounding like a small child.

"Of course Quinn, whatever you need I will do. All you have to do is ask." Puck told her leading her up to the room that they had once shared. Without saying anything Puck laid down and Quinn lay right beside him with her head on his chest. The steady sound of his heart beat caused Quinn drift off to sleep.

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQP

Puck had always thought that Quinn was pretty, but when she was sleeping she looked so much like an angel. He had to stay awake while she slept, some how he felt like it was his duty to protect Quinn from her demons. He hated the guy that hurt her, hell he wished the worst on the guy. Looking at Quinn when she was sleeping and seeing the bruised that littered her body made the decision for him. Puck knew what the right thing to do was. He was going to hurt Cliff the way that he had hurt Quinn.

PQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQP

This was the hard part, leaving Quinn when she needed him. She couldn't find out where he was going to go or what he was going to do. Carefully Puck started to move Quinn out of his arms. Being as careful as he could Puck was finally free from Quinn's sleeping form.

"Where are you going?" Quinn said in a half asleep voice that almost stopped Puck from doing what he planned to do.

"I'm just going to get some water. I'll be back in a minute I promise." Puck said kissing her head before he left to go get that "drink".

"You promise." Quinn said smiling like it was the best thing that she had ever heard

With that Puck walked out of the room and down stairs. Without making eye contact with his mother Puck headed straight out the door and into his truck. This was the easy part, finding him and beating the crap out of him. Puck was used to this; this was what he was used to do back in high school. Hell sometimes he enjoyed it which scared him a little bit, but with Cliff he was okay with that. Within a few turns Puck was at the hotel where Cliff was staying.


End file.
